Conventionally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a very popular thin display device. However, an LCD faces the difficulties of complexity in the manufacturing process and the need of external lighting for contrast and color. These difficulties have traditionally inhibited the development of the LCD device being considered in manufacturing a larger area display. The projection display TV is another example of a thin display device. However, the projection display TV still has the drawbacks that the projection machine per se is also too bulky, and the contrast of color is too low for effective use. The plasma display panel is still another example of a thin display device. However, the plasma display panel has the drawbacks of scanning-dependent luminance and needing a higher voltage of driving circuitry, which inhibit its use in terms of the complexity of constructing and cost. The field emission display device is also another example of a thin display device. The field emission display device uses field emission cathodes which are complex in manufacturing, and thus is limited in the area of producing larger display devices.
Although numerous thin display devices have already existed, there is still a need to provide a thin display device with the benefits of low cost and ease in manufacturing.